Telepon
by Fura-Ai
Summary: One-Shot. ShinichiRan HeijiKazuha."Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Sudah aman belum?" "Sudah aman…" Heiji menelpon Conan Shinichi , tapi ternyata ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Review please?


_Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' karena belum diupdate-update. Saya ini murid kelas 9, jadi agak sibuk sama sekolah. Selain itu, saya juga kena Writer's Block nih… XD (kejem banget sih block itu ;_;)_

_Saya lagi baca cerita DC online- terus saya kepikiran mau bikin cerita humor Shinichi sama Heiji. Tentunya ada shippingnya… ShinichiRan dan HeijiKazuha *ahem* Nah, enjoy ya!_

_Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho Sensei~_

**Telepon**

Detective Conan fan-fic by Fura-Ai

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Sudah aman belum?"

"Sudah aman…"

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa mengobrol sepuasnya." Seorang anak SMU berkulit hitam tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa dari tadi ada seorang perempuan yang memperhatikannya di balik tembok. Perempuan itu tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan anak laki-laki itu. Di wajahnya tampak ekspresinya yang marah.

Ya, perempuan ini adalah Kazuha. Dan ia sedang menguping pembicaraan Heiji di telepon.

Entah siapakah lawan bicara yang tengah berbicara dengan Heiji pada saat ini. Mungkinkah Heiji sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita? Kazuha jadi tambah curiga… Terutama dengan kata-kata Heiji yang bertanya apakah lawan bicaranya 'sudah aman' atau belum. Kazuha menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan mendengarkan Heiji lagi.

Sementara itu, di Kantor Detektif Mouri yang letaknya berada di kota Tokyo… ada seorang anak berkacamata bingkai hitam yang tak lain adalah Conan Edogawa; sosok Shinichi Kudo yang mengecil. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Memangnya ada apa sih, kamu telepon ke sini? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang penting yang kamu ketahui? Selain itu kamu menelpon ke nomor Shinichi Kudo, memangnya ada apa?" Wajah Conan terlihat terganggu dan bosan pada saat yang bersamaan. Ya- orang Osaka itu memang selalu mengganggunya dengan teleponnya yang terus-menerus itu.

Di balik pintu, Ran yang pada mulanya ingin mulai memasak untuk makan malam tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Conan di telepon. Tertarik karena Conan menyebut-nyebut nama 'Shinichi', maka ia memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak," Heiji membalas lagi. "Aku hanya mau berbicara denganmu saja," pemuda Osaka itu pun tersenyum lebar, diikuti dengan tawa. Conan yang berada di ujung panggilan yang lain merasa sangat _sebal_ dengan Heiji yang ternyata hanya iseng meneleponnya. Conan langsung berkata datar, "Aku tutup." Jarinya pun didekatkan ke tombol merah yang digunakan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Ahhh! Tunggu! Jangan! Jangan ditutup!" Pinta pemuda Osaka itu yang merengek agar Shinichi(Conan) tidak memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dulu. "Sebenarnya aku baru-baru ini mencari tahu tentang sebuah tempat. Di sana ada lagenda tentang manusia hutan yang suka membunuh penduduk di sana. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang pemuda yang dibunuh, lalu tahun berikutnya ada wanita pewawancara yang dibunuh. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Conan hanya terdiam mendengarkan Heiji. Dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Tidak, kamu sajalah yang ke sana,"

Ran terus mendengarkan yang dikatakan Conan di telepon. Dia penasaran dengan siapa dan apa yang dia bicarakan. Lalu mendekati Conan dan bertanya, "Conan, siapa itu?"

"Eh, ini Profesor," jawab Conan singkat.

"Eh, lagi bahaya ya? Ya sudah nanti lagi deh,"

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa, terus? Jadi kamu mau ke sana?" Conan berbicara sambil membawa telepon genggamnya ke ruangan lain- maksudnya agar Ran tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui Ran diam-diam mengikuti dan tetap mendengarkan Conan dari balik pintu.

"Iya aku mau pergi ke sana… Ah, tapi jangan begitu, kenapa kamu tidak mau pergi? Pada mulanya kamu tidak mau, tapi sesudahnya kamu dan aku bertemu di sana seperti biasa. Memang benar! Kita sangat mirip! Seperti kakak-adik saja ya, hahaha!" Heiji tertawa lebar. Memang benar, selama ini ia dan Conan(Shinichi) selalu bertemu secara kebetulan ketika menangani kasus tertentu.

Kazuha yang dari memperhatikan Heiji tambah curiga. Jangan-jangan Heiji mengajak wanita lawan bicaranya itu berkencan... _Uh!_ Kazuha mengepalkan tangannya di balik tembok. '_Awas kau, akan kuhajar kau cewek sialan!'_

"Ha,… ha,…" Tawa Conan dibuat-buat.

"Iya juga ya, kita memang mirip! Bagaimana kalau kamu pindah saja ke Osaka, ke sebelah rumahku? Naah… dengan begitu 'kan kita bisa makin dekat."

Mata Kazuha langsung terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Heiji. '_Apa? Sialan benar wanita itu. Sampai-sampai Heiji mengajaknya tinggal bersebelahan_'.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang pindah ke sini?" Conan bertanya kembali kepada Heiji.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Osaka, Sekalinya Osaka, tetap Osaka dong! Hahaha…" Tawa Heiji menggema kembali di panggilan tersebut. Kazuha hanya bisa memasang wajah marah.

"Ha,… ha,…" Conan membuat-buat tawanya lagi. Lalu Heiji pun bicara lagi, "Beneran nih… ayolah Shinichi… nanti kalau kamu tinggal di Osaka aku deh yang bayarin semuanya! Komplit! Mulai dari tagihan teleponnya, tagihan listriknya, sampai ke makan malamnya juga deh!"

"Ha, ha, ha,…" Conan hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Kazuha yang dari tadinya kesal karena memikirkan Heiji yang ditipu wanita jahat- tidak mendengarkan siapa nama orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Heiji yang barusan tadi ia sebut. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Heiji akan mentraktirnya makan malam. Tidak diragukan lagi, amarah meledak-ledak di hati Kazuha…

"Hahaha, iya deh. Janji. Aku akan membayar semua itu!"

'_Apaaa…?' _Api amarah pun semakin berkobar. Kazuha mengepalkan tangannya lebih kencang. '_Bedebah!_'

"Hahaha… ngomong-ngomong, kamu nelepon gini apa gak mahal? Udah dari tadi, nih…" Conan bertanya kepada Heiji.

"Oh ini,… sudahlah biarkan saja, yang bayar telepon ini lagian ayahku," Heiji berkata sambil membawa telepon rumahnya yang tanpa kabel itu ke teras. Ia pun duduk di sana sambil terus berbincang-bincang. Kazuha terus mengikutinya dari belakang, dan diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mau membayarku kalau aku tinggal di Osaka, _detektif bodoh_?" Tanya Conan sambil sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Ran yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Conan pun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ia sedang bicarakan dengan Profesor di telepon tersebut. Selain itu, ia menyebutkan 'detektif bodoh'. Apa maksudnya? Ran terus mendengarkan.

"Mudah saja, aku pakai saja kartu kredit ayahku," Tawa Heiji melebar. Sementara itu Kazuha yang mendengarkan bertambah kesal karena Heiji mau menghabiskan uang orang tuanya untuk meladeni 'gadis' ini.

"Kalau begitu sama saja bohong,"

"Hei! Tapi aku 'kan bukan seseorang yang menggunakan kartu kredit ayahnya untuk mentraktir makan pasangannya di restoran mewah!"

"Hei! Hei! Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Wajah Conan memerah pada saat Heiji menyebutkan kata 'pasangannya'. Ran yang memperhatikan Conan yang berwajah merah pun semakin bingung.

"Dari Profesor Agasa,"

'_Ah, profesor sialan itu…'_ Conan bergumam.

"Terus, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia?" Heiji tiba-tiba bertanya. Yang mengejutkan kedua orang yang mendengarkan; Conan dan Kazuha. Kazuha terkejut- Heiji pasti menanyakan status wanita itu. Wah, ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Maksudmu? Ah! Kita bukan apa-apa! Kita hanya teman sepermainan!"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Beneran!" Wajah Conan yang merah padam diperhatikan oleh Ran. Conan terlihat imut saat wajahnya malu. Heiji lalu cepat-cepat mengganti pembicaraan dengan apa yang muncul di kepalanya pada saat itu.

"Oh iya, kamu sudah selesaikan berapa kasus bulan ini? Aku sudah empat,"

"Enam," Jawab Conan singkat.

"Ah sialan kau, aku kalah lagi," Heiji menggaruk kepalanya. Terdengar olehnya tawa lawan bicaranya. "Oleh karena itu, pindahlah ke Tokyo!" tawa Conan meledek.

"Ah, diam kamu,"

Ran memperhatikan wajah Conan yang sekarang tidak lagi malu-malu. Memang Ran jadi bertambah penasaran dengan pembicaraan itu. '_Profesor kan sudah tinggal di Tokyo?_' Ran bertanya-tanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mendengarkan. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang dianggapnya seperti adik itu. Walaupun ada perasaan aneh di pikirannya kalau Conan itu adalah Shinichi, orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"O, ya. Mau dengar cerita kasusku waktu itu tidak? Waktu itu ada pembunuhan beruntun. Begini…" Dan mulailah Heiji, bercerita panjang lebar tentang kasus yang ia tangani beberapa hari lalu itu. Kazuha semakin kesal mendengarkan Heiji yang sedang bercerita dengan senyum lebarnya. '_Siapa wanita ini, sampai-sampai Heiji menceritakan kasusnya,'_ Pokoknya, Heiji akan membayar semua ini. Pikir Kazuha. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lagi dengan kesal. Api amarah kini sudah meledak-ledak.

Heiji asyik menceritakan kasus itu pada Conan yang diam saja mendengarkan di ujung yang lain. Ran hanya tersenyum memandang. Tanpa disadari, ternyata waktu bercerita Heiji cukup lama. Conan teringat pada waktu, "Eh, sudah dulu ya, kayaknya Ran sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam,"

Ran terkejut, ternyata ia lupa menyiapkan makan dari tadi. Kenapa dia malah asyik memperhatikan Conan? Ran segera bergegas untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Conan yang bingung dengan suara di balik pintu segera melihat ke arah pintu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di balik pintu tersebut. Akhirnya dia setuju untuk mematikan panggilan tersebut. "Ya sudah ya Heiji, sampai nanti,"

"Iya, eh tunggu dulu," Heiji berusaha menahan Conan, dan Conan pun tidak jadi memutuskan panggilan. "Eh?"

"Mungkin kau dalam masalah… mungkin dia bertambah curiga…" Heiji berpesan. Di balik tembok, mata Kazuha membesar mendengar kata-kata Heiji. Di sisi lain, Conan mulai berpikir. Ya, mungkin saja tadi itu yang di balik pintu adalah Ran… mungkin dia bertambah curiga. Keraguan dan kekhawatiran Conan pun semakin bertambah. Heiji berpesan untuk terakhir kalinya, "Berhati-hatilah,"

Conan mengangguk. Lalu Conan menekan tombol merah pada handphonenya dan berjalan ke ruangan di mana Ran berada. Ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Kak Ran, sudah selesai?" Conan bertanya pada Ran yang sedang memasak.

"Ah, belum, kakak baru saja mulai memasak," muka Ran memerah. Ya, seharusnya makan malamnya sudah selesai. Tapi karena ia lupa, jadi belum dibuat sama sekali. "Kamu sudah lapar, ya?" Ran bertanya kepada Conan dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Ah,… iya," Conan hanya mengiyakan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Ran kembali memasak dengan senyum di wajahnya. Conan hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Ran tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Heiji yang baru saja mematikan panggilan tersebut hanya diam termenung di teras. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya. '_Walau itu memang sulit diterima, Shinichi… berhati-hatilah… mungkin masalah tersebut akan datang,_'

Sementara itu, Conan yang sedang duduk di meja makan mereka sambil memperhatikan Ran terus berpikir. '_…Mungkinkah aku dalam masalah…?_' Rasa cemas terus menghantuinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ran membawakan masakannya ke atas meja sambil tersenyum. "Silakan dimakan,"

Conan tersenyum melihat wajah Ran. '_…Mungkinkah?_' dia tetap bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Conan hanya tetap tersenyum sambil bertanya-tanya sementara Ran memanggil ayahnya untuk makan.

Heiji akhirnya beranjak dari teras, dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa melihat Kazuha, ia berjalan terus ke dalam sambil tersenyum. Namun, mendadak senyumnya hilang setelah mendengar suara Kazuha yang sedang marah memanggilnya. "Hei, Heiji!"

Gugup dan panik, Heiji pun berputar untuk melihat muka Kazuha yang marah. "Sekarang juga jelaskan padaku apa arti semua ini!"

"A- arti apa? Apa yang kamu maksud?" Heiji bertambah panik dengan suasana tersebut.

Conan, Ran, dan Kogoro sedang makan bertiga di kediaman Mouri. Sementara itu, Heiji sedang ditanyai dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kazuha. _Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang dalam masalah?_

.

.

.

.

.

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Ahhh selesai juga XD Kasihan Heiji, tapi memang Kazuha itu terlalu pencemburu… ckckck… Kazuha, kamu harus belajar menjadi detektif handal dulu kalau kamu mau tahu apa yang Heiji lakukan selama ini… XD_

_Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh XD ceritanya si Heiji memang lagi jahil pingin telepon aja terus sepanjang hari (tapi dia memang begitu kan?) padahal yang diomongin gak jelas banget… dasar Heiji._

_Eh, tolong review ya? :3 thank you!_

_Fura-Ai out~!_


End file.
